


White Hot

by obrowsynogitsune1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Character Death Fix, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrowsynogitsune1/pseuds/obrowsynogitsune1
Summary: Endgame fix-it ficWhat if Tony never got the gauntlet at the end of Endgame? What if Peter got there first and put it on in a desperate bid to save his mentor.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	1. Anger

Peter knew the moment it happened. He could feel his senses blaring as several of their alien foes ran at him, using his webs to effectively put them out of action for a while and making his way to where he could see Iron Man battling one on one with Thanos.

He could see the way his mentor was tiring, his attacks becoming more desperate and sloppy as they fought. Peter could see Cap and War Machine making their way over, no doubt to help Tony, but could see they weren't going to get there in time.

He barely felt himself moving as he watched Thanos punch Tony hard across the head, sending the man flying into a pile of debris, unconscious instantly. He didn't register the cry of anger that tore itself from his throat, anger rising as he saw the man he admired fly through the air like a ragdoll.

For all he knew Tony Stark could be dead.

"Karen..." He started, anger lacing his tone as his eyes latched onto the man who had put the world through hell, "...activate instant kill."

Peter knew, for all intents and purposes, that instant kill was a last resort, a way of Tony protecting him if the need ever arose to break free from his no-kill rule but, knowing that he had a way to at least attempt to defeat Thanos... he had to try.

Immediately his extra spider legs shot out from the back of the suit, the ends becoming sharp as knives, whirring around him with deadly accuracy as they aimed for Thanos. He could hear, distantly, the cries of the other Avengers as he neared his target, none of them able to get close with his weapons moving so unpredictably.

For the first time, he was using his powers to their full extent, not pulling his punches like he usually did for fear of hurting someone more than he intended to. He could tell though as he fought that his efforts were fruitless, the stabs the blades caused seemingly more like scratches to the giant man.

It was then that he spied the gauntlet.

In all the confusion it must have been dropped, the item becoming buried slightly under some of the rubble close to where they were fighting. In a bid to confuse his enemy and reach his prize Peter kicked out with his full strength, hitting his foe in the chest and sending him stumbling back a few paces, slightly dazed.

The precious few seconds it took for Thanos to recover, Peter used to grab the gauntlet, slipping it onto his hand with a cry of pain, a white-hot burning sensation travelling up his arm as the item moulded itself to the shape of his hand.

"PETER NO!" He heard Pepper shout from her place beside Tony, urgently trying to rouse her husband and stop the boy he cared for so much from doing something so stupid. The other Avengers all gathered around them, watching on in a kind of shocked horror, knowing what he was going to do and was prepared to sacrifice to save them.

"Tell him I'm sorry." He stated, retracting his mask to look Thanos directly in the eyes before snapping his fingers, willing all their enemies to turn to dust, just like half the earth's population before them.

The last thing his brain registered was a white light and a blood-curdling scream.


	2. Pain

They all watched as a blindingly bright light seemed to engulf Peter, causing them to shield their eyes as a piercing scream tore through the sudden quiet of the battlefield. 

Cap was the first to reach the boy when he crumpled.

As their enemies began to turn to dust, no one watched as Thanos finally disappeared, defeated after the hell he had put them through. No one noticed as Tony woke up either, looking around at the shock on everyone's faces in confusion.

They all heard his cry of pain a second later though.

Steve caught Peter just before he hit the ground, the boys' eyes glazed with pain, seeming younger than ever in his vulnerable state. He immediately pulled the offending object off him, noticing the slight relief the action brought the teenager before he leant him against the rubble slightly behind them.

The others all crowded around, keeping their distance slightly but watching the young boy who had been the one to save them all, who had risked his own life so the world could live.

"Peter! Oh god, Peter!" Tony cried out as he reached the boy he thought of like a son, Pepper's arm around his waist supporting him as he collapsed in front of the boy, grabbing one of his hands.

"M'sr St'rk." The boy managed to slur out, looking at Tony with obvious relief in his unfocused gaze.

"You saved us underoos. The friendly neighbourhood spiderman managed to make sure that there was still a neighbourhood to save." Tony said, remembering their conversation on the 'flying donut' before the initial fight with Thanos on Titan.

Behind them Tony could hear Steve, who had moved away slightly to give them a semblance of privacy, calling for medical assistance, knowing that they needed to get Peter help as soon as possible.

"'m sc'rd." The boy suddenly stated, eyes widening slightly in pain and fear as he realised he was dying, "T'ny pl'se."

Pepper stifled a sob beside him, the billionaire knowing that she had grown to love the kid before he had been dusted, the boy having had a way of weedling his way into people's hearts and the pain that knowing Peter Parker, a boy who had been through so much in his life was hurt and scared was tearing away at Tony.

"You're gonna be fine Pete. We're gonna get you patched up and then May is going to kick your ass for letting yourself get hurt okay? You're not leaving me to deal with that woman alone, god knows she scares me on the best of days." He stated in response, squeezing Peter's hand in a show of comfort.

He watched as the boy seemed to calm slightly at his words, smiling despite the no doubt unbearable pain he was in.

"Pro'mse?"

"I promise kid."


	3. Relief

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Peter groaned as a constant beeping noise invaded his senses, the sound annoying and load in his weak and tired state.

"...eter? Peter? Can you hear me?" He suddenly heard, the voice sounding muffled as though he were underwater. Turning his head slightly to where he heard the sound coming from he tried to open his eyes, confused when he found the action harder to carry out than expected.

It took him a few seconds to finally adjust to the light, having slammed his eyes shut almost immediately after opening them as the bright light assaulted his vision. He could hear the person who had been talking moving closer as he groaned once more, opening his eyes to find a familiar pair of brown ones staring back at him.

The sight of Tony sitting beside him, concern in his gaze but very much alive, caused tears to come unbidden to his eyes. He didn't know why it happened, blaming it on the high pain meds he was no doubt being fed, coupled with the fear he had felt when he had seen his mentor flying through the air but was unable to stop once he had started, knowing that they were both alive and it was all over.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Pete. You're okay. We're all okay." The older man soothed, tears in his eyes as he ran his hand through Peter's brown curls, the boy visibly calming beneath his touch.

"Wha' 'appnd?" He asked, voice sounding hoarse from misuse. He gratefully took one of the ice chips that Tony handed to him before looking back at his mentor, noticing the way the man seemed to deflate slightly.

"After you... after you put on the gauntlet and snapped your fingers you managed to make all our enemies turn to dust but the power from the stones nearly burned you out. If you hadn't had your enhanced genetics and healing factor then... Anyway, Steve called for medical assistance almost instantly and they managed to get you into a hospital in time to save you whilst Dr Cho managed to save your arm. It will scar but should otherwise be perfectly fine."

At those words Peter looked down at his arm, seeing the thick bandages that covered it from his fingers up to his collarbone. He could feel a slight pain radiating from it but was glad for the painkillers, undoubtedly stronger than regular medication due to the fact that his fast metabolism would burn through it too quickly for it to work.

"How long was I out?" He questioned next, noticing the bags under Tony's eyes and the abundance of cards and gifts around the room.

"About 3 weeks. May's been around every day, along with your friends Ned and MJ. All three of them were dusted along with you so you don't need to worry about them being older or anything. I messaged them the minute that you woke up and they're on their way over now." Tony replied, smiling slightly at the relief in the kid's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What for kid?" Tony asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"For scaring you, I just... I knew what you were going to do and I couldn't let you die. I can't watch anyone else I love die." Peter admitted, tears falling once again as he remembered Ben and how he had been killed.

"Look, I'm not going to say I'm not mad at you for what you did kid, I'm beyond mad but I'm proud of you too, for being the hero that I always knew you were and for saving us, no matter how reckless it was on your part."

"Thanks, Mr Stark."

"Call me Tony kid."


	4. Care

Peter had fallen asleep not long after their conversation, tired after talking so much, May, Ned and MJ arriving at the hospital not long after.

Since the snap the whole world had been in chaos, people no longer owning their apartments and possessions, jobs having closed down or taken over and partners having remarried in the time half the population had been gone. Ned's parents had both survived the snap, staying in their apartment in Midtown so Ned didn't have to worry about finding somewhere to stay. MJ's dad, however, had been dusted too, leaving the pair of them out on the streets, along with Peter's Aunt May.

Immediately after getting Peter to the hospital Tony had called May, letting her know what had happened. After discovering that she no longer had anywhere to live he had offered her a place at his house, along with MJ and her dad when he found out about their struggles. The house, though not a mansion, was big enough to hold four guest bedrooms and so it wasn't a squeeze having the extra inhabitants for the time being, knowing that Peter would hate for those he loved to be suffering.

MJ's dad had rejected Tony's offer at first, stating that the billionaire didn't owe them anything and that they would sort something out but Tony had insisted, telling him that Peter cared about MJ and would hate it if he found out they had been left homeless and he had done nothing to help.

Mr Jones had eventually caved.

The hospital facility that Peter had ended up being taken to was remote, his identity as Spiderman having come out in the news as reports came in about how he had saved the whole world from the threats from space. Peter Parker was branded a hero, under his alias as Spiderman and under his own merit and so they had decided that a more isolated recovery facility would be better for him to stay away from the press. It was also close to Tony's home so it wasn't a long drive for May or Peter's friends to visit, Ned having been staying at his house as well while Peter was in recovery to avoid the long drive from New York.

Tony had hardly left the hospital.

"How is he?" May asked as soon as she spotted Tony leaning against the wall outside Peter's hospital room.

"He's good. Managed to hold a proper conversation before he fell asleep again. The doctors said that it is likely he'll wake up again in the next few hours."

He watched as the trio visibly relaxed at his words. They had all been stressed, especially in the first week or so when things hadn't been looking so good for the young hero in the way of recovery.

"You should go home Tony, get some rest, spend some time with Morgan and Pepper. We'll be here when he wakes up again." May said, putting a hand on his arm. Despite his reluctance to leave, Tony missed his family and knew Peter was in safe hands.

"I'll see you guys later." He stated before making his way home.

Peter was going to be okay.


	5. Reunited

When Peter next opened his eyes he couldn't help but tear up at who he saw. There, sitting by his bed, was his Aunt May, the one person who had been with him through everything and supported every step of the way.

"May." He said, gaining her attention immediately as her eyes suddenly snapped to his, hands clasping his unbandaged one.

"Peter, oh honey I'm so glad you're okay." She stated, silent tears streaming down her face as she wiped away the ones running down Peter's cheeks, before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, "Please just don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry for scaring."

"You always scare me, Peter, every time you leave the house but I am so, so proud of you. You're a hero, not just to me but to the world."

It was then that Peter noticed the other people in the room with them, having been too caught up in seeing May to see that they weren't alone.

"Ned. MJ." He croaked out, both of them moving closer to the bed as he spoke, unshed tears in their eyes.

"You're an idiot," MJ said in greeting, not caring about the tear tracks on her cheeks as she sat on his other side, Ned beside her.

"I second that. Peter that was so awesome but you scared the hell out of me!" Ned exclaimed, looking torn between relief and excitement as he looked over his best friend.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." He replied, smiling up at them.

"You know you're a proper hero now, not just as Spiderman but Peter Parker. Your identity got released by the press when it was announced what you did, Mr Stark had no other choice, and the world loves you. Even Flash told us that he hoped you got better soon." Ned ranted, seemingly about to burst from the information.

Peter wanted to feel scared that his identity was out but couldn't really find it within himself to be that bothered by it. He had saved the world and all his loved ones were safe, that was all that really mattered. His identity was bound to have come out at some point anyway, no matter how much he did to prevent it, so it was better now than later.

"Flash cares about something?" He asked, deciding to focus on lighter topics for now.

"Yeah we were just as shocked as you," MJ stated, snorting as she remembered.

The three of them talked a bit more after that, with May chiming in every now and again until they could tell that Peter was getting sleepy again.

Despite the pain and everything that had happened, Peter fell asleep with a smile on his face, content that everyone was safe and that, for now, everything was calm, especially after the shit show of a storm that had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the ending to this chapter so I may update this a bit later on when I come up with more ideas for it.   
Thank you to everyone that has read, commented and left kudos on this work. It means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying reading - Ella


End file.
